bench
by pukotaro
Summary: one-shot. AU, the world where Homura was not released from the hospital.


This is a story, a story about her and that sad-looking girl that she met under Sakura tree in the end of spring.

At first she just saw that girl in the Hospital's garden from the lobby. But after she mostly always went to the hospital because her childhood friends, she always looking at another girl who sit below Sakura tree. She captivated by the long black hair, and the lonely face, and she curious why did she always alone.

A pink hair girl walking through the hospital corridor and take a seat on the lobby. She's waiting for her childhood friend who visited her friends who had an accident and being hospitalized in this hospital. Feeling bored, she finally decided to go to the park. She walking to the hospital's park. _The Sakura tree still blossom beautifully even though it's the end of spring, s_he thought. When she's looking around, a girl around her age sitting on the bench,_ ah there she is_. She looking at the Sakura tree, not noticing someone else is there. Madoka slowly approach her and stood beside her. "excuse me" she greet her with a smile. Another girl, a raven hair girl turn her head. Her face didnt show any expression. She just looking at Madoka and finally tilt her head.

"can I sit here ?"

The raven hair girl took a long time to answer. She nodded and move a little to give Madoka more space. Madoka trying to opened the conversation again.

"are you a patient in this hospital ?"

"yes I am"

"uh..my name is Kaname Madoka. Nice to meet you"

"why did you suddenly introducing yourself ?"  
"sorry if I act too friendly. I just want to know your name"

"why ?"

"actually I always find you here whenever I went to this hospital."

"ah..out of curiousity ?"

Actually Madoka didn't just feel curious. She feels another feeling, more than curiousity, something more _important_. But Madoka just nodded. The other girl sigh and looking back at Sakura tree

"my name is Homura.."

"oh, your name is kind of give a cool sense on it"

"is that so..? thank you"

"it's this time already, Sayaka must be looking for me. Okay Homura-chan, see you next time"

Madoka hurriedly stood up and leave her. she get into the hospital and meet with another girl with a blue hair. Homura looking at her with an undescribed feeling. _What a strange girl_

The next day, Madoka went to the hospital again, with her childhood friends. As usual, her friends will visit her friend and she will waiting on the lobby. But after a while she went out to the park, under Sakura tree. She didn't found anyone there. _She isn't here..but she always here before..why..did she feel that I'm a bother ?_

After that, she didn't come to hospital again. Her friends stop going to hospital because she said they had a fight. So she feels guilty if she show up when their relationship is in the bad state. After a week, Madoka's friend decided to go to the hospital and ask a forgiveness. Madoka accompanying her and as usual, waiting at the lobby. Then, she went to the park, under the Sakura tree, and this time she found her.

"hey, Homura-chan"

"ah..Kaname-san"

"you can call me Madoka you know ?"

"I'd never call someone by her first name before"

"everything must have a first time. So try to call me with my first name ?"

"…I will remember it."

The breeze feels good. Both of them didn't say anything, just looking at the Sakura tree.

"I never met you this past week". Homura starting the conversation.

"aah, well. I'm here because my friends, and this past week she didn't come here. So I don't come here too"

"ah..is that so.."

"and, um Homura-chan"

"yes ?"  
"a day after we met, I was here but you're not here. Where did you go ?"

"….."

"aah sorry, because before I always found you here"

"that was the day when I had my attack"

"..attack ?"

"yeah. I had a heart disease, so I am hospitalized for about nearly a year now"

Madoka didn't answer, she don't know what to say in the current condition. Homura realized that Madoka feels both speechless and guilty. She smiling toward Madoka "you don't need to feel bad"

"s-sorry.."

"I said you don't need to feel bad ?"

"ah..yes.."

Madoka smiling relieved. Homura had become more friendly comparing to their first meeting. They talk about many things, excluding Homura's private life.

After that day, Madoka frequently visiting Homura. They will met under the Sakura tree. If rain come, Madoka will visit her in her room. But sometimes when Homura in a bad condition, she will go home, worrying about her and hope that she will be alright.

Madoka didn't find her below Sakura tree, so she decided to take a look at her room. When she went in, Homura is sitting in the bed. She looks so pale. When Homura look at Madoka, she get more brightly and look more cheerful. Madoka give her a smile "how are you, Homura-chan ?"

"last night I had an attack, so I'm not really good. But seeing you makes me feel a little better"

Madoka blush a little hearing that. She's smiling and went beside her bed. "you look so pale. Now you must go to sleep"

"but you are here"

"don't mind me, please just have a rest"

"then.." Homura blushing "c-can I hold your hand..?"

"e-eh ?" Madoka's face become red. Homura panicking with her red face

"n-no, I mean…uh..I..feel a little anxious now…so I guess..holding something would.."

Madoka smiling and hold her hand "go to sleep ?"

Homura blush and rest her back on the bed. She close her eyes and mumbling "thank you, Madoka"

Madoka giggled "have a nice rest, Homura-chan"

After a while, Homura sounds asleep. Madoka smiled looking at her. when she's about to pull her hand, she cant do it. Beside Homura hold it strongly, she can heard Homura say something and crying. So instead pull her hand, she stroke her hair. Slowly, Homura sleeping soundly again. Madoka sighing and smiled "I guess it wont hurt if I stay here for a while"

A few days later, Homura's condition worsened. She can't go outside. So, these past few days Madoka always visit her on her hospital room. She can looks the Sakura tree from there, it's still had its flower, but not as many as the first time they met.

"Madoka, I..want to talk"

"sure?"

"you know..I had fun since you talk to me"

"thank you, I'm happy hearing that"

"actually, I always curious with a girl. She's on my age, she always waiting in the lobby. Sometimes she will look at the Sakura tree but she never went there, to the Sakura tree. But one day she came, and she talks to me. Honestly, it makes me happy.."

"homura-chan.."

"I hope we can go to the same school.."

Madoka nodded happily while hide tears in the corner of her eyes "yes, I'm sure you will released from the hospital after this! You can went into my school!"

Homura just give her a smile. She avert her gaze, looking at the Sakura tree.

"the Sakura tree.."

"yes ?"

"it nearly lost its flower..I wonder if I can still see it blooming beautifully next year"

Madoka widened her eyes, looking at Homura "s-sure you can see it next year ! but that time you will see it as a random visitors, not as a patient!"

Homura giggled, she looking at Madoka with a smile, and odd smile "thank you Madoka. And I hope you will come with me if it happen"

Madoka nodded "yes..I promise..so you must promise me too, Homura-chan"

Homura didn't answer. She just smiling and looking again at the Sakura tree. A while later, the nurse going into the room, saying that the visiting hour is up. Madoka took her bag and went beside Homura.

"I will go now, Homura-chan"

"yes, thank you for today, Madoka"

"mm-hm, see you tomorrow"

Homura didn't reply. She just nodded and smiling. But suddenly, Homura pull Madoka and kiss her cheek. "thank you, you made my…day become precious these past month"

"H-Homura..?"

"see you tomorrow, Madoka"

Madoka feels a little odd seeing Homura. She's smiling but looks so sad. She said see you tomorrow but somehow she feels anxious. But she choose to leave and go home.

As usual, Madoka went to the hospital, and went to Homura's room. Not as usual, she saw a few people there. Usually, she's the one who visits Homura. She never look her others relatives visit Homura. Homura just told her that her parents already gone.

Madoka went into her room, and look Homura is sleeping soundly. People beside her is crying, some other just look at her with a sad eyes. Madoka didn't understand, then she ask one of them who didn't crying politely.

"excuse me..?"

"who are you ?"

"my name is Kaname Madoka..I'm her friends"

The women looks realized something. She went into the table beside Homura's bed. She pick a letter.

"this letter, is for you. I guess she wrote it on the last second. If you want, please take this.."

_Last second ?_

Madoka nodded. She pick the letter, put it into her bag and looking back at Homura.

"sorry, ma'am. But why are this people crying ?"

"e-eh ?"

"the sounds of cry can bothered her. she's sleeping, right ?"

The woman's face suddenly looks bitter. She brought Madoka outside the room. She explain everything.

Madoka sit below the Sakura tree. In the bench, the first place she met her.

She recalled what the woman said to her, she even didn't recalled her name. But she know one thing, that she must accept the reality.

She know, she already know since the last time they've met.

A tears came out.

Why I leave her ? am I cant accept it ? the facts that I know she will leave soon ?

A tears came out again

Why she didn't say anything ?

She remembered about the letter. She take the letter from her bag, she open it, and read it slowly. _Homura's handwriting_. She can smell the scene of dandelion. _This scene, is belong to Homura_.

She began read the letter

_Hello, Madoka_

_If you read this, I guess I'm no longer in this world_

_I'm sorry, if I must told you via this letter. I just cant say this bluntly in front of you. I guess I'm a coward after all._

_The first time we met, I can't bring myself to introduce myself to you. You are the one who approach me first. I just want you to know that I always want to know you, so, I am very happy when that day you approach me, and ask my name. I just felt so surprised so I don't give you a reply. I'm sorry._

_Hey Madoka, do you remember ? that day when you went into my room and in the end I ask you to hold my hand ? actually, that day the doctors tell me that I have no time. Time is up for me. I will no longer can see you or touch you, either seeing your smile and feels your warmth. When I see you on the door, I feels happy, but at the same time, I feels sad too. Because I know I don't have more time with you. But, I'm happy because I can spend my rest of life with you. You give me happiness more than anyone or anything in my life. Even it's just in a short amount of time, but I want you to know how grateful am I to you. Sorry, I cant see the Sakura blossoming next year with you, sorry if that day I kiss your cheek so suddenly, sorry that I'm a liar and a coward. You can hate me or despise me, but the last thing I want you to know that, I, Akemi Homura, is in love with you. Thank you for the happiness you gave me in the last moment in my life. I hope you had your happiness, you deserves it._

_Good bye, Madoka. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Akemi Homura._

Madoka read the last sentences again and again.

_Good bye, Madoka. I love you_

Tears running out from her eyes. the tears and feeling she held up since yesterday had come out, all of them. She's crying hard, calling for her name, hope that she can seeing her once again. She crying until she no longer had any tears came from her eyes.


End file.
